


Think Of Me Fondly

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Wanda knew that Tony would miss her while she was helping rebuild Sokovia, so she left him a present to keep him company.





	Think Of Me Fondly

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for kink bingo Sex Toy: Fleshlight

Tony was fine. Well. Okay he was kind of horribly depressed that Wanda was going to be gone for the next two months straight to Sokovia on a rebuilding mission, but that was basically fine, right? Right.

He'd just watched her plane take off after a goodbye that took several minutes because he kept thinking 'one more kiss, just one more'. Eventually Pietro had to stick his head out to yell at them, and Wanda yelled at him to get his butt in the plane or she would make him. She sighed and turned back to Tony, kissing him again. "I'll text you when I have time okay?"

"Okay."

"And remember that I'll be thinking about you all the time, okay?"

"Okay."

She bumped their noses together. "Don't look so miserable honey. It's just two months. We survived the end of the world like three times, we can survive two months."

"I know." He tried to smile. "I'll just miss you is all. Got used to having you around."

She smiled softly. "I love you too." When Tony shifted uncomfortably-- only used to saying it in the complete privacy of their room-- she laughed a little, and kissed him again. "I left you a gift on the bed. Think of me when you use it alright?"

"Alright," he agreed hesitantly.

"It's nothing bad Tony, lord. Have a little faith." She gave him another quick kiss. "I'll get back as soon as I can, I swear." She stepped away, walking backwards for a few seconds before turning around. She got to the top of the stairs and looked back, giving a wave.

The door closed behind her, locked, and the plane started to turn, ready to get going.

Tony sighed and watched it leave. If Pepper wouldn't get so mad at him she couldn't speak, he would call on the Iron Man suit right now and follow after her. Not to mention the rest of the team, of course. For all Bucky teased him about not needing the billionaire benefactor for the team's funding, he knew that he'd drag him back to New York if he had to. Tony wanted to pretend like he didn't know why Sokovia refused his presence, but he did, and unfortunately it wasn't something he'd be able to fix in time to go help Wanda and Pietro.

He wanted to run to their room and open the present Wanda had left him, but he was determined to leave it there for as long as he could so that he had something to look forward to.

He almost managed to make it all the way to when he normally would have gone to bed, only instead of going to the 'shop for another three hours, he went to their room. Sure enough, there was a gift on the bed. It was in a black bag, and Wanda had left a little note next to it, which he picked up first.

_Think of me when you use it honey. It's custom ;) I don't want to go into all the details, but it should keep you good company. Love, Wanda_

Tony started to smile as he reached into the bag. She'd gotten him a sex toy. He wasn't sure what she would have done to customize it, but he wasn't going to question it because Wanda always had good ideas. He laughed when he saw that she had bought him a fleshlight. He wasn't actually in the mood tonight, so he put it back in the bag and set it all aside.

He tried to get to sleep, but after a couple hours of tossing and turning, he gave it up and went back to the 'shop. After trying _that_ for a while, he gave up and went back to their room. He grabbed the bag and dumped its contents on the bed. There was a bottle of lube, which was a little strange since they already had plenty of it around here, but as he picked it up, he realized why; it was warming. Thinking about it started to get him worked up, and he gave in with a mental shrug, stripping out of his clothes as he took the fleshlight out of its packaging.

He wasn't usually into this type of toy, preferring a dildo or just his hand when he didn't have a partner, but he trusted Wanda's judgement. God, Wanda. He closed his eyes and thought about her as he laid on the bed, one hand idly teasing his length. He missed her like a physical ache, but it was a familiar pain like the arc reactor settled deep in his chest. He pushed it out of his mind, focusing instead on the sensation of his hand on his length and thoughts of Wanda. It started with the way she laughed, the way she would look at him fondly when he would do something she thought was ludicrous.

Then it turned to more... on topic thoughts. That time before they'd gotten together when she'd worn a stringy bikini and later admitted it was to get his attention. And gotten his attention it had. He'd had to stay in the water until everyone else had left because Wanda was all curves and that bikini had hidden her nipples, her labia, and pretty much nothing else. Tony had stared and tried not to, and eventually he'd jetted off to his room, jerking off while thinking about her. He wondered if Wanda still had that swimsuit. It couldn't have been comfortable and certainly wasn't supportive, but maybe she'd kept it for future sex appeal purposes. It had been red because pretty much everything she owned was red, and the little scraps of fabric so small that moving it a centimeter any direction would mean flashing someone.

Tony grabbed the lube and squirted some in his hand, spreading it over himself liberally. His back arched as he thrust into his hand, and he grabbed the fleshlight, biting his lip as he nudged the head of his cock inside. His eyes fluttered shut, and he groaned. Wanda had put in some uh _texture_ in there that he wasn't suspecting. He brought his mind back to the fantasy, able to perfectly picture the way she had looked.

Back then he hadn't known the way she felt, how warm she always was, or how down she was to get it on in pretty much any location if the door had a lock. It had been the whole team at the time, but Tony changed it to where it was just the two of them. She had swam over and bumped shoulders with him, and in the moment Tony had absolutely refused to look at her chest, but this time he looked all he wanted. Her nipples were peaked in the cool water, so Tony slipped on the thin straps off her shoulder and bent down, sucking at her chilled skin so that she gasped and put a hand in his hair. It was a fantasy so Tony didn't have to think of the logistics of getting the out of the water, they just suddenly were and he nudged the bottom piece of her bikini to the side and slid inside.

He groaned, long and drawn out, and thrust into the toy. His breath shuddered and gasped when he found the switch at the other end of the toy and it made the inside vibrate. In his mind, Wanda was clenching around him, pulling at his shoulders to bring him closer as her thighs squeezed at his sides. God she was so gorgeous, always so amazing and he had no idea what he'd ever done to make her think that he was worthy of her, but he was going to take the love she gave him and hold onto it with both hands.

He was shaking now, thrusts going erratic as he gripped the fleshlight and pretended it was an adequate substitute for his partner. His face was growing hot, and he wished there was another body with him, but there was nothing he could do about that. He was almost surprised when he came, spilling into the toy with an extended moan.

He turned the vibration off and slowly pulled it off, setting it to the side, and ran a hand over his face. Okay, admittedly that had been pretty good. Sure he couldn't stop comparing it to the real thing, but that was because he _had_ it, she was just busy with rebuilding an entire country.

Once his breathing had evened out and he cleaned up, he sent her a text. **_Good toy :tongue emoji: Miss you_** **.**

He didn't get a text back, but then he hadn't expected one. It just made it nicer that he got to wake up to her reply. _Miss you too :peach emoji: :eggplant:_ Then, a minute later, _I'm the eggplant btw. My strap-on's purple, you don't get to argue_. _Plus you have the better ass_. _I expect pics next time. Tit for dick? :heart eyes emoji:_ Tony laughed out loud, sitting up and putting his feet on the floor. This time apart was going to suck, but he should have known that she would make it bearable.

**_Love you_ **


End file.
